


Kiss Full of Color

by witchplease



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bi Twy, Confident Twy, F/F, Girls Night AU, Sad and Off-her-Game Alexis, so soft, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchplease/pseuds/witchplease
Summary: Alexis might be reading this wrong, but Twyla has been finding opportunities to touch her hands more often. And her stares linger a little longer than they used to. But wait, where does Ted fit into all of this? Because that’s what she can’t shake, right? This funk she’s been in, it’s all because she hasn’t been able to get over the disastrous breakup. What Twyla would tell her is that it’s not actually about Ted. It’s about the kind of person she wants to be. So maybe Ted doesn’t fit into this at all. Maybe the fact that she can’t stop thinking about running her fingers along Twyla’s cheekbones doesn’t have anything to do with Ted? (Girls Night AU for Open Fic Night 2019!)





	Kiss Full of Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theaccentissilent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaccentissilent/gifts).



> Thank you, theaccentissilent for the Girls Night AU prompt! Enjoy!

“Oh, Alexis, I stumbled upon Ted in the cafe this morning!”

Alexis looked up from her desk and stared at her mother. This couldn’t be good.

Unphased, Moira continued, “He sends his regards.”

What was she supposed to say to that? “That’s nice. Um, what did he say?”

“Nothing, we merely exchanged familial smiles,” Moira said breezily. Well, which was it, Alexis wondered. Familial smiles or regards? “He seemed quite taken with an older woman, so I thought best not to intrude.”

Alexis’ stomach dropped. Oh god, he was still dating Heather. She felt a sense of guilt wash over her. She couldn’t quite place where it was coming from, but it was like she could taste it in the back of her throat. Alexis cleared her throat slightly, avoiding eye contact with her mom. “Love that for him.”

“I mean, that could have been anyone though, right?” Her brother David’s voice was a little bit higher than usual. “Like a mother or close friend?” She could practically feel the glares he was directing at their mother from behind her back.

“They were canoodling in the banquette for all to see, so I’d be rather concerned if that were his mother, David!” Moira exclaimed. Wow, she was really not getting it. 

“Um, in other news,” David said, leaning in towards Alexis. “I recently discovered that I’m allergic to pitted fruits!” 

Alexis felt a rush of affection for her brother. He had actually been quite helpful last night, albeit a little impatient, when Alexis was once again recounting the events of her disastrous breakup with Ted. On her good days, she felt confident that she had made the right decision by breaking up with Ted. But she still felt so terrible about the way that she did it. So on her bad days, she questioned everything she knew about herself and how she approached relationships and basically who she was as a person. Yesterday had not been a good day. 

“Canoodling?” Alexis couldn’t stop herself from saying. “Um, did she have like a braid in her hair?”

Her mom paused, not looking at Alexis, but somewhere behind her. Alexis assumed David was trying unsuccessfully to shut down the conversation. “No, no braid,” Moira said. She looked trapped. “Uh, looked more like thick, healthy hair woven together loosely.”

Alexis looked at David. “I can’t believe he’s still dating Heather.” 

“I know, it’s crazy,” David said reassuringly. 

Alexis really couldn’t place what it was about Heather that drove her crazy. Which was frustrating in and of itself. There wasn’t like this one obvious thing that made her worthy of so many late night conversations with David. 

“I believe that was her name. Heather!” Moira said. 

“Okay, do we have somewhere to be?” Impossibly, David’s voice was even higher. 

“Alexis, he doesn’t still hold any interest for you?” Moira asked incredulously.

No, of course not, Alexis thought. She resented the implication that she was still hung up on him. She hated being defined by that relationship. Except that she couldn’t stop thinking about Ted and what could have been. Alexis didn’t know how to say all that, so she just shook her head. 

“No,” Moira said. “It’s not as if you’ve been spending all your time holed up in your room alone.”

Alexis saw David’s arms flailing out of the corner of her eyes. “Yeah, no,” she said, feeling small and meek. ”I’m just, like, taking time for me.”

“Good!” Moira said. “That’s the most important relationship of all!” Her mother was looking pleased with herself for apparently salvaging this conversation. “Don’t you give another thought to Ted and his striking older lover.”

And that was the final straw. “Okay, I’m going for a jog.” Alexis had to get out of there. Before she was even really aware of what she was doing, she was halfway across the room. 

“Okay, um,” David started, “But you’re in like a day dress?”

“Mm-hmm, I am.” And she was out the door.

\---

Alexis stomped across the gravel parking lot of the motel without a particular destination in mind. She just knew she needed to get out of there. 

Her mom made her so furious sometimes. Okay, not just sometimes. A lot. For her to think that Alexis has just been moping around pining after Ted - “Ugh!” Alexis groaned out loud and smacked a nearby bush on the side of the road just for good measure. 

She hated this feeling. Like she had completely lost control of her emotions. But she resented the implication that she was still just hung up on Ted. It was more than that. 

Of course, she had no way of describing this to herself, much less anyone else. David, after a long night of processing, had very gently suggested that maybe she was depressed, but Alexis made sure that was the last time he ever brought that up. 

She wasn’t depressed! She has been accomplishing so much this past year. Come on, she even graduated from high school! And now she was taking business classes and was well on her way to being a badass girlboss! David tried to explain to her that that wasn’t how depression worked, but Alexis was sure that wasn’t it. She just needed to figure out who she was. And like, soon. 

Alexis turned onto the sidewalk heading towards town. Maybe she could stop by the store and see what Patrick was up to. Or get a tea at Cafe Tropical and hang out with Twyla. Full offense to her family, but Patrick and Twyla were both way better listeners. 

What she was actually hung up on was the way she broke things off with Ted. She felt so awful about it. And Ted has been nothing but kind and sweet and generous to her. What kind of person strings along a man like that while essentially cheating with someone else on the side? What kind of person sees a sweet man loving her so completely and just sabotages the entire thing? 

A couple of weeks ago, when Alexis was at the cafe venting to Twyla, Twyla said that Alexis didn’t like being defined by her relationships because that meant she was being defined by her mistakes. It had honestly stopped Alexis in her tracks and she hadn’t been able to get that thought out of her mind. Twyla had been absolutely correct. 

Alexis has been defined by her relationships to men her entire adult life. And her teen years, too. And she had wanted that for a long time. She didn’t just want others to know her only as the girlfriend to mysterious and powerful men, she wanted to think of herself that way. Maybe because it was easier than actually spending time getting to know herself.

Twyla was actually a really great listener, Alexis thought. She had such great advice. Alexis had been finding herself so surprised by how kind and focused Twyla was when she was listening to her ramble. Although, Alexis wasn’t sure why that was so surprising. Twyla has really proven herself to be a reliable friend over the years. Albeit a little goofy sometimes, Alexis had come to learn that Twyla was really actually as positive as she seems. She wasn’t stupid, she wasn’t foolish. She just approached the world and everyone in it with a full heart. 

Alexis envied Twyla in this way. It seemed so easy for her. And by all accounts, Twyla hasn’t had the easiest life. How is she so joyful? It’s infectious, really, the way her positive outlook can help flip Alexis’ instincts to be suspicious or sarcastic. 

Walking past Bob’s Garage, Alexis turned left towards Cafe Tropical. She walked up the steps, feeling not quite so agitated as she did earlier. The bell rang as she opened the door and she swept a look around the room. No Twyla, but Alexis took a seat on one of the worn bar stools anyway. 

Alexis’ mind wandered back to the conversation with her mother. “I’m just taking time for me,” she had said. It had been good to be spending time on herself. It was so motivating to have such a clear vision for herself, for maybe the first time ever. Alexis signed and rested her chin in her hand. She was working so hard and wouldn’t want it any other way, but also, it would be nice if she didn’t have to work that much in her romantic life. Why couldn’t she just be swept off her feet? 

“Oh, excuse me, Alexis, could you move your feet?”

Alexis turned around and Twyla was standing there, a broom in her hand. Twyla smiled and leaned over to sweep under the counter. Alexis lifted her feet out of Twyla’s way. Twyla was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with a delicate flower pattern under her blue apron, with her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail. As she leaned over to sweep under Alexis’ feet, Alexis noticed the freckles on Twyla’s shoulders and arms. 

Twyla swept the dust into the dust pan, flashing a smile at Alexis as she returned behind the counter. She took off her apron and hung it on a hook on the wall. “What can I get you, Alexis?”

Alexis found herself feeling flustered and she wasn’t quite sure why. She waved her hands, searching for the words. “Oh, no, nothing - I guess.” She paused, tapping her nails on the formica countertop. “Maybe I’ll get - I don’t know, what would you get for breakfast?” Oh _god_ , what was wrong with her?!

Twyla looked at Alexis curiously. She leaned over the counter, resting on her elbows. “Well, I would get the turkey bacon and avocado toast, but that doesn’t seem like your normal breakfast food.” Twyla smiled softly. “Is everything okay?” She reached over as if she was going to put her hand on Alexis’. 

Alexis jumped, her hands flying to her collarbone. “Oh, everything’s fine! You know, I think I’ll just get my usual smoothie, Twy, thank you so much.” She exhaled, worried that she spoke so fast that Twyla hadn’t understood a word she said. The butterflies in her stomach just wouldn’t calm down.

Twyla arched an eyebrow with a small smile at the corner of her lips. She took Alexis’ order and sent the ticket through the window to the kitchen. To Alexis’ dismay, Twyla turned right back to her across the counter. “Are you sure you’re okay, Alexis? You seem upset.”

Alexis pressed her lips together and avoided eye contact. “Oh, you know, just another positive and affirming conversation with my mother.” She glanced up and saw understanding wash over Twyla’s face. 

“Ah, what did she say this time?” Twyla asked, her eyes soft and compassionate. 

“She was talking about Ted and Heather and that they were _canoodling_ or something else disgusting like that. As if I would care about that!” Alexis winced, aware of how unconvincing she sounded. Twyla winced back sympathetically and laughed. 

Alexis covered her face in her hands. And in a moment of rare vulnerability, she mumbled, “I’m so pathetic, Twy.”

Twyla’s face turned serious and she leaned closer to Alexis across the counter, pulling her hands sharply from her face. “Alexis! You are not pathetic.”

Alexis stilled, caught in Twyla’s stern gaze. Twyla was gripping her hands tightly. Alexis could feel her chest thumping loudly in her rib cage and wondered if Twyla could hear. 

“Alexis, you are not pathetic,” Twyla repeated softly. “You are dedicated and determined and creative. And you’re changing and growing and figuring out who you are. This is a moment. This isn’t who you are.”

It was like a lightning bolt struck through her. Twyla’s kind intensity made it impossible for Alexis to look away. Why did Twyla always know the right thing to say. Alexis felt this surge of … something. She couldn’t quite place it but she wanted to pull Twyla close, she wanted to run her thumb along the line of her jaw. 

But she couldn’t do those things. Obviously. That would be ridiculous. So she squeezed Twyla’s hands and without breaking eye contact finally replied, “Thank you, Twyla.”

They stood there for a moment longer, unsure of how to unclasp their hands. A bell from the kitchen dinged, jolting them both awake. Twyla rushed to the kitchen window and returned with Alexis’ smoothie.

As Twyla set the smoothie down on the counter, pointedly avoiding eye contact, Alexis realized something. “Oh. I don’t have my purse.”

Twyla looked up at Alexis but didn’t say anything. There was an awkward pause.

“I kind of just left the motel without thinking,” Alexis said softly, feeling embarrassed and completely disoriented. 

Twyla smiled, her eyes warm. “Don’t worry, Alexis, it’s on the house.”

Alexis blushed. “I’ll get you next time, Twyla, I promise.”

It seemed like Twyla couldn’t keep her smile from growing and lighting up her whole face. She shook her head and laughed. 

Alexis sipped her smoothly quietly. Twyla was fussing with the napkin dispenser, but Alexis thought it looked fully stocked. What was happening? Had something happened? If Alexis was honest with herself, her time with Twyla was feeling more and more - what’s the word for it. Intimate? Alexis certainly considered her a friend, but she didn’t really have a ton of experience with actual friendships. She’d never stay in one city long enough to develop a friendship with depth, vulnerability, and intimacy. There was a thrill to it and she wanted to spend more time with Twyla. She didn’t want this feeling to go away. 

“We should go out tonight!” Alexis burst out.

Twyla laughed and then seemed to realize that perhaps Alexis was serious. “Go out?”

“Yeah!” Alexis said, smiling. She waved a hand at Twyla. “You have been spending too much time to yourself! You’ve gotta get back out there - how else are you going to find anyone?”

Looking unconvinced, Twyla rested her hip on the counter and crossed her arms. “So this is about me?” She was smiling out of the corner of her mouth, her voice playful. 

Alexis ignored the question and took a sip of her smoothie. “If you’ve got plans, I would just cancel them. This is a very urgent matter.” She looked up at Twyla with wide, hopefully innocent eyes. “We’ll get dressed up at the motel, it’ll be a full on Girls Night! We can be each other little date-ies!”

Twyla was silent for a moment, regarding Alexis with amusement. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders and said, “Sure, why not.”

\---

As Twyla closed up the cafe and made her way down the road to the motel, she noticed that the butterflies that had taken up residency in her stomach earlier in the day were starting to make their way up into her throat. 

It was about a month ago when Twyla realized she was crushing hard on Alexis. It hit her like an oncoming train one day when she was getting so frustrated with Alexis going on and on about Ted for the millionth time. Twyla felt so guilty that she was mad at Alexis, it wasn’t a fair response at all. But why was so she angry? Oh, _that’s_ why. 

From what Twyla could tell, Alexis was responding well to the increased flirting and attention. Alexis definitely seemed to be spending more time at the Cafe, chatting with Twyla about a variety of topics (not just Ted!). Although, Alexis would and could flirt with a brick wall, so sometimes Twyla wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. 

But today, that seemed pretty clear. Right? Twyla certainly had been more forward than she usually was. There just seemed to be something else there between them this time. 

She didn’t want to get her hopes up. Did Alexis really just mean a Girls Night? Like, doing their makeup and going out to have a good time at the bar? Twyla didn’t want to get her hopes up. She didn’t want to mix messages or ruin her friendship with Alexis. And she definitely didn’t want to keep chasing after a straight girl. She had done that before and Twyla had promised herself she would never fall for a straight girl ever again. And yet here she was. 

Having arrived at the motel, Twyla stepped up to Room 7, took a deep breath, and knocked. 

\---

“Alexis, I’m not sure I’m doing this right,” Twyla called from the bathroom. 

Twyla knew she was putting on her paper face mask incorrectly, but she just wanted Alexis to fuss over her. And sure enough, Alexis was there in a flash, a concentrated look on her face as she readjusted the mask, running her thumb along Twyla’s jaw and cheekbones to smooth out the paper. 

“Okay,” Alexis said when she was satisfied with her work. She took Twyla by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, Alexis said firmly. “You’ll sit here and let that do its thing. Now we need to pick out a dress for you.”

Twyla folded her legs underneath her and watched as Alexis walked her through her wardrobe. Alexis had selected several different pieces, all fitting within her vision for the Girls Night (“We’re going for seductive, but classy, Twy.”) and based on what she thought would highlight Twyla’s features. 

“You’ll notice that I went with mostly sleeveless options,” Alexis said (looking very serious, Twyla thought, considering they were deciding on what to wear, not what Ivy League school to attend). “I think this will highlight the freckles on your shoulders, which have been absolutely thriving in this summer sun.”

And then, right before Twyla’s eyes, Alexis blushed bright pink and seemed to lose her words. Twyla felt her heart skip a beat and catch in her chest. A smile spread across her face and she couldn’t help but beam at Alexis. Okay, Alexis was _definitely_ flirting with her. 

\---

Oh my _God_. This was getting out of hand. Why did she mention the freckles? She was just giving Twyla a compliment. But she felt like she had shared something so personal, so revealing. The look on Twyla’s face - Alexis couldn’t quite describe it. Amusement? Satisfaction? 

After she had completely lost her ability to form words, she finally sputtered out something about going to the bathroom and then promptly locked herself inside. She sat on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands. What was going on? 

The timer on her phone beeped. “Twy,” Alexis called, “You need to take off your mask now!”

Alexis knows that she is flirty. This is something that she does. But it feels like it’s getting more intense than usual. And it doesn’t normally feel this way with other women. She wouldn’t want to send Twyla mixed signals. That would be unfair. Is Twyla even into women? Alexis laughed at herself. How presumptuous, that Twyla would even be interested. 

Wait. But Alexis wasn’t interested, so why would that even matter. Alexis isn’t interested in Twyla like that. That would be totally random. And certainly, there has been this tension building between them and it seems like Twyla has been finding opportunities to touch her hands more often. Her stares linger a little longer than they used to. Alexis has caught Twyla looking at her at the cafe. 

But wait, where does Ted fit into all of this, Alexis wondered. Because that’s what she can’t shake, right? This funk she’s been in, it’s all because she hasn’t been able to get over the disastrous breakup. Alexis sighed loudly. What Twyla would tell her is that it’s not actually about Ted. It’s about the kind of person she wants to be. So maybe Ted doesn’t fit into this at all. Maybe the fact that she can’t stop thinking about running her fingers along Twyla’s cheekbones doesn’t have anything to do with Ted? 

Alexis felt her stomach flip and a warmth began to spread between her legs. Oh, _fuck_. 

\---

If Twyla hadn’t been so nice to her mother, Alexis would have insisted they call a cab. But here they were in the back of the Lincoln like they were being dropped off a school dance. 

Alexis had insisted on sitting in the back with Twyla. She scooted Twyla over into the middle seat and felt a thrill run through her when Twyla didn’t move to the passenger side seat. She saw Twyla glance at her out of the corner of her eye when it became clear that she was staying put. And Alexis wasn’t sure it was a coincidence that Twyla’s thigh was pressed up against hers. After a few moments, when they both had ample time to adjust their legs in the backseat (but didn’t), Alexis decided to try something. She placed her hand on her leg, careful to set it close but not actually touching Twyla’s own hand resting in her lap. Alexis saw Twyla smile and duck her head slightly, before returning to her conversation with Moira as if nothing had happened. 

As they pulled up to the Wobbly Elm, Moira put the car in park and turned to the backseat. “Oh, before you go in. A bit of advice from someone who’s been around.”

Oh god. “Okay, pretty sure we didn’t ask you, but sure.”

“If, and when, you meet someone who catches your eye, hold his gaze!” Moira said. Alexis slumped over in her seat with a groan. Twyla was listening with bated breath. “Then walk up behind him, trace a single finger down his back.”

Twyla glanced at Alexis, her eyes bright and a smile playing on her lips. Alexis frowned deeply to communicate her displeasure with the current topic of conversation. 

Moira continued as if she wasn’t aware of any of this. “And if he follows you into a dark corner of the bar, it’s meant to be!”

Twyla laughed and shifted in her seat, moving her hand slightly and linking her fingers with Alexis’. Alexis stilled at the sudden touch. It was so seamless, so casual. And now they were suddenly holding hands. Be cool, Alexis. Be cool, she told herself. 

“Hmm, that sounds super embarrassing,” Alexis told her mother. 

“It was my go-to move many years ago, and it always paid off,” Moira said. Did she realize that Alexis was experiencing a _moment_ right now? Like a Big Moment? “And do you know who my last target was?”

“Who was it?” Twyla asked breathlessly. 

“Oof,” Alexis said, not wanting to hear the answer.

Moira looked thrilled. “John. Cougar.”

“No,” Alexis said, shaking her head. Twyla squeezed her fingers and her breath caught in her chest.

“Mellencamp.” Moira finished. 

Twyla laughed and looked at Alexis incredulously. Alexis had to give her credit, she was good at this. Alexis stared firmly out the window.

“But guess who drove me home that night?” Moira asked. 

“Mr. Rose?” Twyla guessed.

Moira was eating up Twyla’s excitement. “Yes, you’re right.”

Twyla sighed dreamily. Alexis was beginning to wonder if she was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of her. If so, it was working and it was incredibly attractive. 

Somehow Moira still had more to her story left. “And that car ride was better than any dark corner dalliance with JCM.”

“Ew,” Alexis scrunched up her nose. 

“Sometimes in life and in love risks must be taken,” Moira said wisely. “One never knows what may happen.”

Twyla ran her thumb along Alexis’ palm. They needed to get out of this car immediately. 

“‘Kay, shall I wait here for you both?” Moira asked.

“Um, we’re not in high school,” Alexis snapped. “So I think we’re good, but thank you.” Untangling her hand from Twyla’s, she begins to struggle with the door handle.

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Rose,” Twyla said sweetly. 

They both set out of the car and make their way towards the bar. Moira calls out, “Alexis! You’re wrinkled in the back.” Alexis twists around to look. She looks fine, what is her mom talking about? “Ugh! What?” She continues to walk towards the bar, Twyla trailing behind her. 

“Confidence, girls!”

\---

All of the build up of tension at the motel, all of the illicit excitement in the car, disappeared completely at the bar. What was left was awkward silence broken by even more awkward small talk. Twyla was starting to worry that she had misread the entire situation. Was taking Alexis’ hand in the car a mistake? Did she freak her out? 

The bar was pretty busy that night. Twyla thought maybe there was some of party or wedding or something because there were lots of folks she didn’t recognize. Looking around the bar, she had an idea. 

“Okay,” Twyla said, setting down her drink on the bar. “Twenty bucks your mom’s finger trick works on that guy.” Twyla pointed to a tall man with blonde hair and a beard, wearing a soccer jersey. 

Alexis looked around her shoulder to where Twyla was pointing. She looks back at Twyla, a smile on her face. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

Twyla laughed. She looked around the room again. “Hmm.. what about that guy?” This time it was a man with a foul expression on his face wearing an ill-fitting leather jacket. 

Alexis covered her mouth as she winced. She laughed into her drink. “Oh absolutely, he looks a little desperate.”

Twyla gasped and slapped Alexis’ arm playfully. She ducked her head and laughed, unable to stop herself. 

Alexis perked up a bit, looking a bit more sure of herself. She shifted in her seat so that she was leaning a little closer to Twyla. Their knees knocked slightly under the bar and Twyla smiled at Alexis, trying to communicate so much in just a glance. Alexis was breathtaking in her tight black dress. The way it clung to her chest, Twyla was trying not to stare. Taking another look around the bar, Twyla pointed at a woman near the jukebox. “What about her?”

Alexis looked over and regarded the woman with her long hair and undercut, her broad shoulders and swagger and heavy leather boots. Twyla watched with satisfaction as Alexis blushed furiously and busied herself with stirring her drink. That was the answer she was hoping for.

Finally looking up at Twyla, Alexis asked, “So, is she your type?”

Twyla laughed. “Oh, definitely.”

Alexis smirked. “You know, I can see that. I can picture you on the back of her Harley, the wind rushing through your hair.”

Okay, now the banter was back. This was better. Twyla made a point to brush their fingers together as she set her drink on the bar. “Yeah, actually I have a rule. I only date women in biker gangs.”

Alexis laughed and a curious, playful expression came over her face. She arched an eyebrow and looked Twyla in the eye. “Maybe I should join a biker gang.” 

Twyla blushed and turned away, laughing and completely losing her composure. Uh-oh. If Alexis kept this up, she was in trouble. 

\---

Twyla went to the restroom and Alexis was left alone with her anxieties. What was happening? Alexis felt like her head was spinning, she couldn’t keep up with this shift that had happened between them. But she couldn’t stop, she didn’t want to stop. This was crazy, right? 

When Twyla appeared at the bar, she didn’t sit down in her seat. Instead she stood close to Alexis, their hips grazing. Twyla flagged down the bartender to refill her drink. 

“You know,” Alexis said, her voice faltering a little. “You didn’t have to humor my mom like that.”

Twyla turned to look at Alexis, their arms brushing. “What do you mean?”

“Earlier in the car, with her gross story,” Alexis said scoffing. “You’re very nice to my mom, but she honestly doesn’t need the encouragement.”

“I wasn’t humoring her!” Twyla said, her eyes widening slightly. “That was a great story!”

Alexis rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

“I mean, your mom seduced John Cougar Mellencamp! That is an _amazing_ story!” Twyla exclaimed. Her face was positively glowing. 

Oh, she was completely sincere, Alexis realized. 

“And then she _ghosted_ John Cougar Mellencamp for your dad!” Twyla continued, leaning forward as if she was ready to start fighting Alexis on this point. “What a badass!”

Alexis laughed, slightly in shock at the word “badass” coming from Twyla. Twyla’s mouth twisted a little, as if she was trying to hide her satisfaction at eliciting such a reaction from Alexis. Alexis felt this urge to grasp her jaw and kiss her. 

Twyla’s drink arrived and she picks it up swiftly before spinning around and walking across the room. Alexis’ stomach fell. Did she say something? 

Alexis took a large gulp of her drink and stared down at her phone, trying to distract herself. She wasn’t quite sure what she had messed up, but she felt embarrassment twisting around her in chest. She didn’t know how to do this. She didn’t even really know what _this_ was. 

Glancing up at the bar, she saw Twyla in the reflection of the mirror. Twyla was standing close to the blonde in the soccer jersey. Alexis’ felt a flush creep up her neck and face as she watched her laugh and flip her hair at him. 

How did she mess this up so bad? For something that only occurred to her in the last twelve hours, she sure was feeling like she let herself down. It was stupid, Alexis thought, to get her hopes up. 

She couldn’t help but glance over at Twyla again. The guy she was chatting up was clearly very interested. He had his body angled towards her, closely watching her wave her hands as she talked. Twyla seemed to be standing strangely next to him. Almost like she was perpendicular, trying to face as far away from him while still technically being in a conversation with him. 

Alexis swiveled in her seat to look at her fully. Twyla caught her eye and winked. Alexis didn’t even have time to register shock before Twyla was back flirting with Jersey Guy. Then it dawned on her. Twyla had her body angled towards Alexis. She wanted Alexis to watch her. 

Her heart started beating wildly against her chest. She should be in her element right now. A teasing game of will-they-won’t-they from across a bar? Sign her up. This is an environment where she should be thriving. 

Except she felt completely at a loss. She didn’t know what’s expected of her, she didn’t know what to do next. She didn’t even know if she’s reading the situation right. Alexis turned in her seat and began to idly stir her drink. 

A moment later, Twyla appeared next to her, setting her drink down. She stood close to Alexis, leaning her elbow on the bar. 

“Well,” Twyla said, looking a little disheveled and completely breathtaking. “Your mom’s finger trick totally worked, but at what cost, you know?” She grimaced with a brief glance back at Jersey Guy and flashed Alexis a smile. Alexis thought that maybe she returned the smile, but at this point she was full on panicking, so who knows. 

Twyla’s smile faded and she looked at Alexis with a soft, concerned expression. Sighing heavily, she shifted her weight. It looked as if she has decided on something. “Can I kiss you? You have been sad all evening and I feel like maybe you need a good kiss.”

Alexis’ jaw dropped. Twyla was looking at her evenly, as if she had just asked to borrow her jacket. “Yes,” Alexis heard herself answering. “Yes.”

Twyla nodded firmly, then took Alexis’ hand in hers. She led her across the room, past the bathrooms, through the back entrance and onto a small back patio. Illuminated only by a string of lights with half the bulbs missing, it’s a sharp contrast from the loud and busy crowd indoors. Alexis looked at Twyla with wide eyes, holding her breath. The air around them is warm and heavy, the sudden silence of the outdoors roaring in Alexis’ ears. 

Twyla stood in front of Alexis, her gaze steady and confident. Twyla reached up and pressed her palm to Alexis’ jaw, her thumb grazing her cheek. Alexis didn’t think it’s possible for her to feel softer than she did in this moment. 

Alexis met Twyla’s lips as they kiss. Carefully at first, as Alexis wanted to take in every sensation. A burst of color hit her chest as Twyla parted her lips, deepening the kiss in a tender invitation. Alexis wrapped her arms around Twyla’s shoulders, pulling her close. Twyla’s mouth was so soft, her fingers tugging gently on the hair at the nape of her neck. Alexis felt completely undone. 

A second door on the patio burst open with a loud bang. Moira stumbled out from what looks like a kitchen, clearly intoxicated. Twyla and Alexis jumped apart like an electric shock zapped them both, but not fast enough. 

“Oh!” Moira exclaimed loudly. She covered her mouth, then in a dramatic stage whisper, she repeated, “ _Oh!_ Please excuse the intrusion, girls.”

Twyla crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at her feet, as if she was willing this moment to be over. Through the curtain of hair that had fallen over her face, Alexis could see Twyla biting back a grin. Alexis buried her face in her hands. 

Moira spun on her heels, pointedly looking the other way, and wavered unsteadily. Resting her weight on the patio railing, she threw her head back to look up at the dark night sky. “What a rapturous evening this is turning out to be!”

An awkward silence hung heavily between them. Alexis refused to look at either of them. 

Moira turned back to Alexis, stumbling again. “Have I told you the story about making a wrong turn in the East Wing at Elton’s Pride gala -”

“Nope!” Alexis shook her head and started to cross the patio to return to the bar. “No, we are _definitely_ not talking about this right now.”

Moira reached out and grabbed Alexis by the arm, suddenly shifting her weight from the railing to Alexis. Alexis stopped to steady them both and let out a frustrated groan. 

“I’ve always thought you two had a kind of amorous affectation about you,” Moira said fondly. 

“Okay,” Alexis snapped. “I think it’s time to get you home.”

Alexis jumped slightly as Twyla stepped beside her with a soft touch on her back. “I’ll go close out the tab.” She walked back into the bar, catching Alexis’ eye on her way. Moira was looking affectionately at the door Twyla just walked through. Alexis just wanted this moment to end. What a nightmare. 

With a steadiness that Alexis did not know she was currently capable of, Moira marched down the back steps of the patio and began to walk around to the front of the bar. Alexis ran after her with a huff. She felt this need to say something, to explain or defend herself. But against what? Before she said something she regretted, Alexis asked, “You were in the bar? How did I not see you?”

“I wanted to wait for you, but I got bored in the car,” Moira replied. “Bored! So I found a lovely little speakeasy at the back of the club.”

Alexis rolled her eyes. “I think it was a kitchen -”

“Shh!” Moira waved a finger in Alexis’ face. “Shh! I have something to say.”

“No, please,” Alexis protested, turning away.

“My dear,” Moira said firmly. “I was serious earlier when I said that risks must be taken.” Moira straighted her shoulders. “It’s not easy. In fact, it is frightening at times.”

Alexis finally returned her mother’s gaze. 

“It might feel easier to keep your head down. Or maybe it feels like some sort of penance.” Moira pauses, her expression growing fond. “But you are so much braver than that.”

Alexis felt her chest tighten. 

“You just have too much love and happiness at risk,” Moira said simply. She glanced over Alexis’ shoulder. Turning around, Alexis saw Twyla walking over to them. 

Alexis looked back at her mother, a wave of affection and love overwhelming her. 

Twyla went to open the backseat door of the car, but Moira practically flung herself in the way. “Oh no, my dear Twyla, front seat for you!” Alexis and Twyla were both blushing furiously and refused to make eye contact as they all settled into their seats. 

As Alexis was adjusting mirrors and putting on her seatbelt, Moira began regaling them with the story of her adventure at the “speak-easy”. Alexis was still pretty sure she just found the backroom of the bar and started a party. At first Twyla was seated as far away as she possibly could on the passenger side. Alexis was pretty sure that they both were trying to steal glances, but kept missing each other. 

As Twyla began to tell Moira about her conversation with Jersey Guy, she turned around in her seat, moving herself closer to Alexis while doing so. With her legs up in the seat, her torso turned towards Moira, Twyla took advantage of the opportunity granted by the tall bench seat to reach across and carefully but firmly place her hand on Alexis’ thigh. 

Alexis jolted a little, her heart thumping wildly in her rib cage. Twyla felt electric, the sensation of her touch traveling up her body, between her legs, and up to her chest. Twyla began to brush gentle strokes with her thumb, inching higher and higher up her leg. She felt so amazing, Alexis almost laughed at the absurdity of this situation. 

“You know,” Moira said, her voice raised slightly. “I’ve always taught about the dangers of canoodling while driving -”

“You have never in your life,” Alexis interrupted, her cheeks pink. Twyla laughed softly next to her, but gratefully did not move her hand. 

They silently pulled up to the motel and Moira bounded out of the car. Alexis turned to Twyla and finally was able to look at her. Twyla’s eyes were bright, her face open. She looked happy. 

“Okay. I’m going to make sure my mother gets inside okay. I’ll be back and then I’ll drive you home. Is that okay?” Alexis asked, very self-conscious of the fact that her voice was quivering. 

Twyla nodded. “Yes, that’s okay.” She gripped her hand on Alexis’ leg briefly before letting go and sitting back in her seat. 

Alexis exhaled, took one more look at Twyla, then got out of the car.

In the motel, Moira was in the bathroom, loudly recounting her evening for Johnny, who was fast asleep in bed and not hearing any of it. Alexis carefully woke him up, making sure he knew Moira was back and might need some help into bed and to drink some water at the very least. 

Slipping back outside, Alexis quickly made her way to the car. Once inside, she slid across the front seat, taking Twyla’s face in her hands and kissing her fiercely. 

Twyla made the softest sound in the back of her throat and Alexis just knew that she wanted to learn what other sounds she could make. She reached a hand around her waist to pull Twyla closer. Twyla’s fingers fluttered around her collarbone, making their way up her shoulders to grasp at the back of her neck. 

Alexis always hated it when her mother was right. 

\---

Twyla was trying very hard to control her breathing as Alexis drove her to her house. It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Was this actually happening? Twyla felt vindicated and hopeful. She _knew_ she hadn’t been making this up. But she didn’t want to move too fast. Except she really wanted to move fast right now. 

Alexis pulled the car into the driveway and slowly put it in park. Twyla turned to her, reveling in the flush on Alexis’ chest, the excited and nervous look in her eyes. “Alexis, are you sure this is something you want to do?”

Unbuckling her seat belt, Alexis turned in the seat so that she could look her directly in the eyes. “Yes,” she said firmly. “Do you?”

Twyla responded by pulling Alexis towards her and kissing her. She titled her head to trail her mouth along her jaw, sucking softly at the spot behind her ear. Alexis gasped and clung to Twyla’s shoulders, her fingers tangling in her hair. Twyla reached down to run her hand along Alexis’ thigh. Alexis opened to her touch, hitching her hips. Twyla traced her mouth along Alexis’ shoulder, unable to contain a moan as she felt the warm heat between Alexis’ legs. Alexis wanted this. Alexis wanted _her_. 

They took their time exploring one another, relaxing into one another. Twyla loved being firm with her, guiding her hand or asking Alexis to touch her there. Their low voices shook as they learned the language of their bodies, translating every thought into touch. 

When Twyla pulled back, she felt like every nerve ending was electrified. The pulse between her legs, her flushed chest, her head dizzy - everything was too much and exactly the right amount. She looked at Alexis who was regarding her with a slow and satiated smile. “I really want to invite you inside,” Twyla said. 

Alexis exhaled and reached over to grip Twyla’s hand. “Well, invite me inside then.”

\---

As Twyla took Alexis by the hand up to her front door, Alexis had a moment to catch her breath. Was it possible that she had started her day feeling stuck, feeling caught up in her past? Alexis couldn’t imagine that now. 

How did Twyla so swiftly untangle her? 

In this moment, she felt so full of possibility. She felt colorful, bright, and hopeful. This lovely, sincere, and impossibly kind woman just reached in and offered her all this. 

She wanted to cultivate and cradle this feeling. She wanted to be gentle with herself. Alexis exhaled, feeling as if something was finally settling inside of her.


End file.
